


I Hate You

by jisnuggle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Degradation, Dom/Dom, Enemies to Lovers, Fight Sex, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: pre-debut Hyunjin and Jisung never get along, they constantly fight and argue so when Jisung’s gets yelled at for punching Hyunjin across the jaw, he locks himself in his room to calm down. he makes a grave mistake when he clicks on an interesting video
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/gifts).



> inspired by lolo’s cc anon.
> 
> me: *disappears for a year*  
> me: *uploads a second chapter for insatiable and disappears for another month*  
> me: *uploads two fics in one day*
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

Jisung slammed the door to his room shut, barricading himself in by piling clothes, stuffed animals, a chair and anything else heavy he could find in front of the door. Jeongin could sleep somewhere else for the night. He was staying in here and not leaving until the morning. Yeah, maybe he was being a bit rash, a little over the top, but fuck him! Fuck Hyunjin! He can go to hell, he shouldn’t even be in this stupid group cause he just sucks at everything. And fuck Chan! He had no reason to get mad at Jisung when it was Hyunjin that chose to not rap good, when it was Hyunjin to start the argument, when it was Hyunjin to shove him first. Just because Jisung retaliated and smacked him square across the jaw on his stupid-fucking-face it doesn’t mean that Chan was allowed to get mad at  _ him _ and not Hyunjin.

But that was just a typical Hyunjin thing to do, make Jisung angry, get him riled up, his face flushed red and angry, his jowls aquiver as he shook with rage, only for him to blow up, over top and have everyone point the blame on him. He hated it. They were like cymbals; fine, quiet, peaceful on their own, but when they clashed, god were they annoying. You could hear them arguing from different floors, their screaming loud and incessant as they hacked at each other’s throats, and for no reason other than they were both stubborn and headstrong. 

So fuck them, all of them, if they want to get angry at Jisung and then immediately rush to Hyunjin's side like a dumb kid with a stupid ‘booboo’ then they can do that. It’s not like his feelings were hurt, it’s not like they care about him anyway so why should he have to look, speak or interact with them. 

He kicked at his floor, frustrated with everything, stamping his feet to show his anger during his childish tantrum. It wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t be the one getting yelled at when it was all Hyunjin's fault anyway. He buried his thoughts away, not wanting to kick a hole in the wall from anger. He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm down and relax. As long as he avoided them all for a few hours he’d be perfectly fine and they can go back to pretending like nothing happened. Like they always did. 

He shuffled over to his bed, flinging himself onto it with a huff. He got himself comfortable; half sitting, half laying down, and pulled up safari, if he was going to calm down he was going to do it right. Even his typing was aggressive, his ringers clacking along rapidly as he searched for something good to watch. He clicked on the video, not caring that he didn’t have earphones in, or that his sound was all the way up, or that his group mates could hear the opening theme of pornhub playing. Actually, he did these things to spite them, knowing how uncomfortable and annoyed they get when one of the others gets off and can be heard. 

He hastily shimmied his shorts down to his ankles, flinging them to the floor in a hurry. He shoved two fingers down his throat, gagging once, twice, three times as his mouth pooled with saliva, the slimy kind that felt incredible against your skin. He spat it into his hand, being insanely quick to wrap his slippery palm around his small, soft cock. It didn’t take long for it to start filling out, peeking out the top of his fist as he hastily jerked himself.

He directed his attention to the porn video, his fist slowing to languidly pump at his cock. It was hot, one of his favourites to jerk off with, he’d fuck his fist in time with the thrusts, gaining little satisaction from fucking something. He watched through the video, the slick of his spit made the glide of his fist smooth and irresistible as he fucked up into it, matching his pace with the top in the video. He felt that residual anger wash away and replace itself with desire, the need to feel good, the need to release. 

His video finished after fifteen or so minutes, leaving Jisung to scramble to find a new video. None of the recommended videos seemed all that interesting as he scrolled through them, most of them didn’t give Jisung that same satisfaction. They all seemed too bland and boring. Nothing caught his eye, except one, the preview that played was just a man in the middle of the frame, nothing more or less, but the title was what had intrigued him. Something about guiding the watcher through touching themself. It was something different, so why not give it a go. 

The video started, a few disclaimer titles of info played before it transitioned to the man on his bed. Jisung hardly paid attention to what he was saying, only catching little bits here and there while he jerked himself off. He froze when he heard the man’s gentle voice, telling him to stick his fingers in his mouth and suck on them. Something about this man's voice, the familiarity, the calm commanding tone, how soft and authentic it was, he didn’t know what, but it compelled him to follow his orders.

He stopped his movements, bringing his fingers hesitantly to his mouth to suck at them. He grew flustered, he’d never been told by anyone before to do something like this, he’d never been told he was a good boy, never been told he ‘looks so, so pretty sucking like that’, never been told to use his other fingers to pinch at his nipples. It was a different sensation, a completely different experience, doing something sexual because you’ve been told to, rather than because you’re doing it on your own accord. He liked it. 

Jisung was overwhelmed with feeling, growing more and more flustered by the minute. His dick twitched against his stomach, saliva dribbled down his chin as he thrusted his fingers back and forth into his mouth and his nipples stung from how harshly he’d been tugging on them. The video told him to stop, commanded him to rub his slick fingers over the head of his leaking cock slowly, to tease at himself. Jisung followed, biting at his lip to suppress the whimper that struggled up his throat. 

The man in the video had told him to slick up his hole with his spit, Jisung stilled at that. He’d never fingered himself before, never thought about doing it either. But he’d be okay, his spit acted close enough to lube and if he didn’t like it he could stop. He took a deep breath, collecting more spit in his mouth to coat his middle finger. 

He rubbed at his entrance, feeling it tighten beneath his fingertip. He closed his eyes, reminding himself to breathe deeply as he pushed past the tight muscle. It was uncomfortable at first, stinging slightly with the lack of lubricant. He was nervous, clenching and unclenching wildly around his finger, too scared to start moving. But the video continued and so did he, he started slowly, using his other hand to move more saliva from his mouth down to his hole to lessen the dull stinging sensation and assist the slide of his finger. That definitely helped. He sped up, relaxing more now that he had accommodated to the intrusion. 

The pain dissolved to pleasure as he quickened the pace of his wrist, using his spit to gain traction. He refocused on the video, ordering him to use his free hand to fist at his cock. He wrapped his left hand around himself, clumsily stroking himself to the audio. His face was flushed red, heating up from how hard he was straining his wrist, his breathing came out choppy and his fringe stuck to the sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was a mess, but at least he felt good. 

He screwed his eyes shut, focusing only on the sensation of his finger inside of him, rubbing against his walls; the feeling of his non-dominant hand hastily jerking himself off and the audio, the audio of this man with a sultry voice, telling him what to do and whispering praise into his quiet room; this man with a voice so…  _ Fuck _ . 

He sounded just like Hyunjin. His tone of voice was identical to his group mate, high and whining but low and cocky when he wanted to say something only Jisung could hear, just to piss him off. He hated it, he  _ hated _ that he couldn’t stop. He should pause the video and stop fucking himself with his fingers, should go wash his face and rid himself of those intrusive thoughts about this guy he can barely tolerate. Not let his mind drift to him, sitting beside him and telling him to fit  _ another _ finger in, telling him how he’s a good boy, telling Jisung that he looks so pretty swallowing his fingers for Hyunjin. 

He shouldn’t be letting himself daydream about Hyunjin’s punchable face, his stupidly pretty lips, his dumb, glistening eyes, his long, slender fingers hitting everywhere that Jisung’s fingers couldn’t; or his warm, wet tongue fucking in and out of his hole or teasing the tip of his cock. He shouldn’t be thinking about Hyunjin. He hated him, he  _ loathed  _ him, he wanted him to leave the group, to break his contract, to walk away from their lives forever. Fuck Jisung for wanting Hyunjin to bury his cock into his ass; for wanting Hyunjin to bend over and swallow Jisung’s cock up in his pretty, little hole; for wanting Hyunjin. 

The phone lay forgotten, his mind only on stupid Hyunjin and the stupidly dirty things he wants to do with him. His wrist was aching, throbbing with how hard and fast Jisung was fucking into himself, too lost in his scandalous thoughts to slow down or rest. Both hands worked feverishly, bringing him closer to the brink of orgasm. Within minutes he was done, gasping and whining loud enough for everyone at home to hear while thick ropes of come shot from his twitching dick, he pulled his finger from himself, wincing from the stretch. He grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and wiped his fingers, stomach and chin from the spit and come. 

He’d shower in the morning. He hoped that by sleeping it off he would forget about the incident, feeling ashamed, guilty, disgusted that he thought of Hyunjin like that, he may hate him, but he wasn’t trying to become a perverted freak that gets off to the thoughts of his teammates. He shut off his phone and rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow out of shame and exhaustion. 

****

Jisung had successfully avoided each and every one of them that morning, dipping into the shower before any of them could see him, leaving the dorm as soon as he was done and heading straight for the company. He’d rather not have an argument with anyone today. He trudged through the whole company, his thoughts still focused on what had happened last night. His body dripping with guilt and each step he took felt like lead seeping through his veins.

He pushed open the door to the practice rooms, intending on spending the day perfecting his part of their dance, but he froze in the doorway when he made eye contact through the mirror with none other than Hwang-fucking-Hyunjin. The source of his day dreaming, the fap material from last night, the topic of his wet dream, that stupid, punchable face that Jisung hated so much that found its way to the number one spot of his wank-bank. 

He clenched his jaw, watching as the boy in the mirror rolled his eyes. God, he was already angry, already riled up, already wanting to yell at him. 

“What do you want?” Hyunjin spat, continuing his stretches. If looks could kill then Jisung would surely be dead by now from how hard Hyunjin was glaring at him. 

“Don’t speak to me like that,” Jisung hissed back, offended that Hyunjin got the first word.

“I can speak to you however I want. What are you doing here, dumbass?” He scoffed, going back to watching himself. 

Jisung bit his tongue, stepping into the room and shutting the door. How dare Hyunjin think he had the right to speak like that. Jisung walked over to the counter, plugging his phone into the speaker and turning on a heavily bass boosted song, increasing the volume to an intense rate as he prepared himself to stretch. It was fine. He could ignore Hyunjin. He’d be able to get through this without yelling at him. 

Or not. 

Hyunjin had ripped the auxiliary cord from Jisung’s phone, bringing his music to a halt. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Hyunjin yelled. 

“Oh, are you that dumb, Hyunjin? I was listening to music to warm up,” here he goes, unable to hold his tongue. 

“Shut the fuck up, smart ass. You know that’s not what I meant,” Hyunjin clenched his jaw, wincing from where Jisung had socked him yesterday. 

Jisung stormed over to the counter, a wave of unbridled rage washing over him for no reason, he shovied Hyunjin backwards as he ripped his phone from his clutch and yelled back at him, “I hate you so much!”

“Yeah? Well the feeling’s mutual, buddy,” Hyunjin growled, shoving Jisung back by the shoulders and stomping back to his spot in front of the mirror. 

Jisung scoffed, he was meant to have the last word. For lack of a better thing to say and the determination to win this argument he had accidentally let it slip. 

“Well I thought about you when I fingered myself last night,  _ buddy _ ,” his brain caught up to his mouth too late, the sentence so awkward and out of the blue that they stood there in shock, staring at each other. 

Hyunjin’s face contorted into a mixture of emotions, and when he started storming towards Jisung he was sure Hyunjin was about to punch him, slap him, knock him out for doing something so disgusting and perverted. He wasn’t expecting Hyunjin to shove him backwards and smash his lips against Jisung’s, slotting them together in a frenzied state of arousal. 

Hyunjin pulled back, his chest heaving and eyebrows furrowed, one hand instinctively threaded through Jisung’s hair, yanking back aggressively whilst the other rested on Jisung’s chest, pushing him back so roughly that he stumbled into the wall.

“Hyunjin, What the fu-“

“You dirty fucking pervert, Jisung. What’d you think about?” He hissed, slamming his hands either side of Jisung, trapping him against the wall. 

One hand gripped onto the strands of Jisung’s hair, holding him in place, the other trailed down his stomach to rest between Jisung’s legs, palming at his growing erection. 

“F-fuck. You, dumbass,” Jisung spat, his hips bucking into Hyunjin’s hand as he craned his head back. 

“No, you stupid whore,  _ what _ did you think about?” He growled, attaching his lips to Jisung’s neck, biting and sucking large purple welts into the skin. 

Jisung couldn’t respond, too hung up on how good this whole situation felt, too caught in wondering if this was real life or his second wet dream of Hyunjin in the past twelve hours. 

“What? Too stupid to answer me?” Hyunjin gritted out, biting on the supple flesh of Jisung’s throat. 

“ _ Ow _ ! Fuck you. What do you think I fucking thought about? Your stupid fingers and your stupid cock. Thought about fucking your tight, little ass,” Jisung spat back, they were both so angry and yet that made it all hotter by tenfold. 

“You can’t fuck anything to save your fucking life,” Hyunjin pulled back, his eyelids hooded with lust, his nostrils flaring with each aggravated breath. 

“Wanna find out?” Jisung scoffed, egged on by lack of respect and dignity they held for each other. 

Hyunjin nodded quickly, reconnecting their lips as his fingers hurriedly slipped into Jisung’s boxers, wrapping around his cock and jerking the younger off. Jisung gasped at the feeling and Hyunjin took the initiative to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, swirling around each other in a messy clash of teeth and saliva. They were too far gone to care. 

Hyunjin slipped his fingers from Jisung’s pants, he broke the kiss and took a step back, pulling Jisung with him. He pushed him again, this time towards the couch in the back of the room. 

“Strip,” he ordered. 

“You can tell me what to fucking do,” Jisung’s hissed, it was an empty threat, he’d already started undressing, slipping out of his shoes and socks hurriedly. 

“I said strip.”

Jisung had never been so turned on by a tone of voice. He slipped his shirt over his head and shimmied his sweatpants off, his fingers lingered hesitantly at the waistband of his boxers. He glanced at Hyunjin who had already stripped himself of everything and was now making his way to the couch. Jisung took a deep breath, mentally talking some confidence into himself as he slipped his boxers down and off. 

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day to sit around and wait,” Hyunjin called, his own hand fisting at his cock as he watched Jisung walk over. 

“Did you bring a condom?” 

Jisung paused and stood still on the spot. His silence and dumb facial expression was enough confirmation for Hyunjin

“Fucking dumbass, of course you wouldn’t. Whatever, just hurry up and get this over with,” Hyunjin sighed, reaching forward and grabbing Jisung by the wrist, he dragged him in between his spread legs and pointed to the floor. “Get on your knees, idiot.”

“What the fuck, no. Why?” Jisung shook his head, exasperated. 

“Well, if you didn’t bring a condom I can guarantee you didn’t bring lube. I’m not having you fuck me dry so you’re going to eat me out,” he spat, matter-of-factly, as if it were something obvious. 

Jisung sank to his knees, a million doubts running through his head about not knowing what he was doing, he was about to voice his concerns when Hyunjin gripped him by the hair and pushed his head down. Jisung’s nose pressed against Hyunjin’s perineum, his hot breath fanning over the latter’s hole. 

“Just shove your fucking tongue in there, it’s not rocket science, idiot,” He hissed. 

Jisung rested his palms on the inside of Hyunjin’s thighs, his tongue tentatively darting out to lick a stripe over the older’s entrance. He did it a few more times, shyly licking over his hole before he threw caution to the wind, he attached his lips to the muscle, using his tongue to slicken the ring before pushing past it. It was a strange feeling, Hyunjin clenching around his tongue, but it didn’t stop him. He licked at his insides, the obscene slurping filled the quiet room. Jisung’s chin became a mess of drool as he thrusted his tongue in and out of Hyunjin. 

“Hm, not as useless as I thought,” Hyunjin groaned. His hands burying themselves in Jisung’s hair to tug at the roots. 

Jisung pulled his tongue out to mutter, “shut the fuck up.”

His palms slid to rest beside his face, his fingers gripping at the sides of Hyunjin’s thighs, spreading him further open for Jisung to plunge his tongue further into him. Hyunjin gasped, his hips thrusting forward to try and have him reach deeper. The scene was beyond crude, the sound of Hyunjin gasping, the loud squelching of Jisung’s tongue exploring Hyunjin’s insides and the positions they were in were something straight out of a porn video. 

“Okay that’s good, now come show me how useless you are with your cock,” Hyunjin groaned, using his fingers threaded in Jisung’s hair as leverage to yank him up. 

He pushed their heads together, licking at the saliva collected on Jisung’s chin and lips. He opened his mouth and the other seemed to take the hint because the next second he spat into Hyunjin’s mouth, mixing both of their saliva together. Hyunjin nodded at the couch, signalling for Jisung to climb onto it as he got onto his knees. He spat into his palm, both his and Jisung’s saliva trickled down his wrist, he wrapped his fingers along the underside of Jisung’s cock, fisting it a few times before turning his wrist, coating Jisung in their spit. 

Hyunjin shuffled around awkwardly, pressing his cheek to the couch and raising his ass into the air. Jisung stared dumbly at him for a few seconds before Hyunjin hissed. 

“Jisung, you stupid whore, just fuck me already.”

Jisung snapped out of his daze with a frown, “you’re so fucking needy and annoying. Can you chill out for just one fucking second?” He huffed.

Hyunjin kept quiet, grumbling to himself. Jisung used his hand to rest on the older male’s hip, steadying himself, the other he used to guide the tip of his cock to Hyunjin’s entrance. He pushed past the muscle, with little to no resistance, he pushed all the way in with just one movement, the base of his cock resting against his ass. 

“Holy fuck, you’re so loose,” He gurgled, the feeling of Hyunjin encasing him was spectacular. 

“You’re not the only person in this company that’s fucked me, idiot. Have you seen how beautiful I am? I’ve been fucked by at one or more people from every group, you stupid virgin,” he spat, his voice a mix between an insult and a moan. 

Jisung huffed, sliding his cock almost all the way out and thrusting back in. Neither of them said any intelligible words for the next few minutes, the room filled with their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Jisung copied the movements he did last night with his finger, his hips snapping rapidly into Hyunjin. There was no rhythm and he was messy, finding a way to fuck even this up. 

“You’re so fucking useless. Just a dumb virgin,” Hyunjin huffed, “can’t even fuck me properly.”

“You do it then, whore. If you’ve had so much experience, disgusting bitch,” Jisung hissed, his hips coming to a halt when Hyunjin forcefully pushed him back with his hips. 

Jisung collapsed backwards, lifting Hyunjin with him as he sat back against the couch. Hyunjin landed awkwardly on top of him, shifting his legs into a better position. Jisung groaned, fingers digging into Hyunjin’s hips when the older lifted himself and dropped back down, fucking himself on Jisung’s cock. Hyunjin cursed, reaching deeper and deeper inside of him. Jisung buried his face into the nape of Hyunjin’s neck, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping onto Hyunjin. 

“Stupid fucking whore, how many times have you done this? You’re so gross,” he bit into Hyunjin’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin. 

“ _ Ow fuck _ ! Says you, filthy pervert, how many times have you thought about me, huh? You’re so fucking disgusting you probably think about all of us fucking you,” Hyunjin moaned, riding Jisung with so much force that his legs began to wobble angrily. 

“Fuck you, only the once and it was disgusting, I hate you so fucking much,  _ holy shit _ ,” Jisung groaned, thrusting his hips up in time to meet Hyunjin’s down strokes

“ _ Fuck, Jisung.  _ T-trust me, you stupid virgin bitch I hate you just as much,” he spat, his breathing becoming uneven and choppy. 

“ _ Hyunjin, fuck.  _ You feel so-  _ fuck, oh my god _ ,” Jisung gasped his hips working at such a feverent pace that the couch they sat on was now thumping against the floor with the force. 

“ _ Jisung, Jisung fuck _ , jerk me off, stupid bitch.  _ Fuck _ , do I have to tell you how to do everything?” Hyunjin muttered, throwing his head back against Jisung’s shoulder. 

Jisung’s wrapped his fingers around Hyunjin’s cock, pumping at his dick as they moved in synchronisation. His body was overcome by hundreds of different sensations and all he could do was curse and moan into Hyunjin’s neck. 

“Fuck, Jisung I’m so fucking close, put that useless cock to work and fuck me properly like a good dumb virgin,” Hyunjin moaned, tightening around Jisung as his hips faltered, their rhythm falling out of sync. 

“Keep your stupid fucking mouth shut, whore. Do what you do best and come for me,” He fucked up into him, his hips thrusting so forcefully that Hyunjin had to grip the sides of the couch so they didn’t topple over. 

“ _ Fuck, Jisung. Jisung. Jisung. Fuck I’m- holy shit _ ,” Hyunjin gasped, his body convulsing as he came, pearly ribbons of semen rolled down Jisung's fingers, flicking off onto the ground at the force of the younger male’s thrusts. 

Hyunjin’s walls clenching hard around Jisung was enough to bring him crashing down, he fucked haphazardly into Hyunjin, messy and in quick concession before he came into the boy with a shuddering gasp. 

They collapsed backwards, Hyunjin’s back resting against Jisung's chest as they struggled to regain their breaths, panting and sweating against the couch of their dance studio. Hyunjin groaned, pulling himself off of Jisung’s softening cock, they both grimaced at the feeling. 

“Great, now I have to spend the rest of your day with your come inside me,” Hyunjin mumbled softly. 

At that Jisung found himself laughing, a genuine laugh. He was so full of happy energy right now that he couldn’t even care that they hated each other or that nothing funny was even said. Hyunjin smiled at him leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek before he gathered his clothes to get dressed again. 

“I’m sorry about punching you yesterday,” Jisung whispered once they were both dressed and poorly cleaned up.

Hyunjin waved his hand in dismissal, “don’t worry about it, I deserve it for always egging you on,” he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Let’s try to get along?” Jisung asked hopefully, outstretching his hand for Hyunjin to shake. 

“Yeah, but you’ll always be my dumb virgin,” Hyunjin giggled, placing his hand in Jisung’s to shake. 

“And you’ll be my dirty whore,” Jisung grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my nsfw twitter @DUMBRACHA I’ve got some yummy content!
> 
> leave a kudos and comment <33


End file.
